


Ever After

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Post-Canon, The Aftermath of Korosensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tried their best to fill the hole Korosensei had left in each of the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wondering lately about the aftermath of Korosensei, how the kids would adjust to school life after and the way their relationship with their other teachers would be affected by it, and those thoughts produced this!

The sound of her heels clicking against the floor shattered the silence surrounding his office.

Her steps were just a notch too quick, too strong. She was angry, he realized. He opened his desk drawer, pulling out the crinkling package. She got less embarrassed about the arrangement when he didn't make his attempts at calming her obvious.

"Karasuma!" Irina slammed the door open. She strode in confidently, despite her face being blotchy red with anger. If there was a mirror in the room, he didn't doubt she would have been screeching over her complexion. "I need permission to assassinate someone!"

Karasuma didn't look up from his paperwork as he asked, "Why this time?"

"A group of girls keep bullying Okuda! I won't allow those stupid, vapid little-"

"I'm not allowing you to assassinate teenagers. Bullies or otherwise."

She flopped into the seat across from his, reaching for the cookies. She tore into the package as she bit out, "Why not?" The words were equal parts whiny and angry.

"It's illegal."

"That's never stopped me from working before."

"Your job isn't to assassinate. It's too watch, unless there's an issue."

Irina huffed at his words. Karasuma resisted the urge to do the same.

Not interfering in the kid's lives has been the one rule set in place with the government created their office. They couldn't, after all, create these amazing child assassins and then let them loose on the world without any watching over, but the kids would never integrate back into normal society if they were constantly interfering.

It had always been different for Irina and Karasuma, though.

They cared for the kids, in their own ways. Karasuma made sure the kids who wanted to pursue assassination were taken care of, had worked with the government officials to make sure they could continue training while being teenagers at the same time, and tried to meet with the others at least once a month to ensure they were okay. Irina watched over the rest of them more closely, taking the girls on shopping trips or watching movies with the boys even when she wasn't watching them for the department. They tried their best to fill the hole Korosensei had left in each of the kids.

He could hear Irina taking angry bites of her cookie. He sighed, looking up at her. "She'll be fine. She's mentally equipped to handle it."

"And if she isn't? Assassination and high school require completely different head spaces!"

"Some of the others are int he same school as her. Karma and Nakamura will come up with a revenge plan, if she doesn't smear the bullies with some weird concoction first, and Isogai and Megu will make sure no one gets arrested." His words seemed to pacify her, if just slightly. He returned to his papers, saying, "If you aren't in a hurry to get out of here, Hayami and Chiba reserved the shooting range later. Apparently they had a hard test and wanted to take some stress off."

"That's not a normal way to do that," she grumbled.

"They haven't been normal kids since their third year of middle school."

Silence settled between them for a while.

After sometime, Irina stood up. She set the cookies back down on his desk.

"Are you not staying?" he called after her.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go to the sports store for a bit. Hinata has a gymnastic's competition this weekend so I'm going to get her a new leotard as a good luck gift. Sugino has a tournament as well so I'll see if I can find something he'd like."

He stared at her as she left. As the door closed behind her, he let out a soft laugh. For far from the first time, he thought that the doting mother persona didn't really suit her.


End file.
